Crusaders of War
by Ryu Gunslinger
Summary: As two opposing religions fight to gain rule over the world, a group of unlikely heroes are caught in the middle and are forced to fight against the forces trying to push their beliefs upon others.


Disclaimer: I don't own breath of fire, though most characters in this fic are mine

* * *

Eons ago did two gods clash, one of light, one of darkness, both having different views upon humanity. A great war raged, as two sides clashed. Those who followed Martous, a god of light who sought peace and harmony among mortals, where known as the Martousians. Those who followed Bevlow, a god of darkness, followed in the ways of suffering and strife. The two sides clashed and Martous proved victorious. The planet has been at peace, yet signs of a new war are brewing.

* * *

Chapter One: Bandits of Falcon Pass.

The sound of two swords clashing echoed through the forest. Within the deep area did two figures fight one another. One a male in metallic knights armor, bearing a symbol of a three crescent like symbols that faced down upon the clothing area on his chest that covered his armor. Certain area had chain mail armor upon the weaker and movable areas. The fully armored plated male was part of the High Knights of the Martousians, and had engaged a thug in the forest. He carried a very well kept sword, a broadsword that looked well kept.

The other was a male was not fully clad in armor. He wore a black vest like jacket that came down to his knees. His upper body had a tank top, his hands having on leather black gloves that held his sword, a bastard sword that had a red hilt, with gold plating on the top and bottom of the hilt. The sword looked scratched up upon the blade and sides, showing it had many battles. His pants where green and came down to his leather boots with metal lining along the ankle area. His hair was blue, his eyes green, and his skin a skin white color.

"Traitor, you will die by my blade today!" The knight shouted, as the two clashed their swords in a lock.

"Let's see you try!" The blue haired male said, as the two moving back, as the Knight went onto the offensive.

The blue haired male deflected each swing, until the blade was soon sung hard; the blue haired male immediately sidestepped the assault. The blue haired male smiled, as he moved his sword back to his left side and in a split second swung forth, as his blade was now positioned to his right side. The knight remained still, before the top part of his body fell forward, collapsing to the ground. The blue haired male had severed his midsection at a diagonal angle. The blue haired male put his sword back in the sheath, as he walked forth, looking the knight over.

"So what loot do we have today Ryu?" Came a females voice, a short blond hair female walking out of the clearing.

She dressed in more scanty cloths, from red shorts, a red vest, with a white short sleeved t-shirt underneath, brown leather gloves and boots, a leather belt with several outer pockets and two hold to hold her twin daggers. A strange amulet completed the set, as she looked over the dead corpse with her blue eyes. Her back did have wings, angel white, yet had a hole in the back to have her wings move and stay out.

"Considering he is a High Knight of the Martousians, he should have something of value." He said, looking him over, searching under the armor, but finding nothing of great value.

"Another waste of effort." The blond female stated with sadness.

"Wouldn't matter to me. Slaying High Knights is my hobby." Ryu said, as he stood to his feet.

"I just wonder how your sword can cut through that metal. I still don't get how you do it!" The blond stated.

"I swore only to reveal the teachings to my next apprentice, Nina. All I will say is aim for the chink." Ryu remarked, as he started to walk off, Nina following behind him.

"Ryu, we really need money. I know we are outlaws and all, but we don't have enough money even for a loaf of bread!" Nina frustratingly stated.

"I know that, but work ain't easy to come by with our wanted posters all over the place!" Ryu mentioned as Nina nodded.

The two walked along through the forest, deciding to head to the run down town called 'Ellow', a town known for ties with underground criminal syndicate and unwelcoming to any religions. It was the perfect place for Ryu and Nina to stay at. Even with all the corruption and thugs around every corner. They soon reached the run down town, littered with buildings older then the two, already withering from times wrath. They looked around, seeing a few dirt poor thugs slumped or sitting on the ground. Most in rags, as they only could get what they mugged from people passing through. A crash was heard, as a female fox plainsrunner was thrown through the window of the bar, many laughs could be heard.

"Ya body ain't no good 'ere bitch!" A male yelled, as she remained on the ground.

Nina walked over, looking her over a bit. Ryu followed suit, walking over to her, the two looking down at her. She groaned, pushing herself up, as she spit out some blood.

She wore a short sleeved white t-shirt, stained with blood and some alcohol, her pants long and baggy, a mere dark red color, her feet having leather brown boots for coverings. Her raven black hair was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes were dark blue, and her face more slanted.

"Why would you prostitute yourself to some thugs? You know they can just have their way with you no matter what!" Ryu mentioned, as the female plainsrunner glared at him.

"Some can be convinced. All I want is someone to escort me through Falcon pass and to the town of Lester!" She muttered, standing to her feet, staggering a bit.

"Listen lady, unless you have gold, we ain't helping!" Ryu stated, Nina nodding.

"Does the name Droughtner ring a bell to you two?" She asked, Ryu and Nina looking to one another, then back at her.

"The damn merchant? And you're not being held ransom!?" Nina asked, crossing her arms.

"I can handle myself mind you, but those damn bandit worens aren't easy pickings y'know." She said, Nina shaking her head.

"We'll do it!" Ryu said, Nina going wide eyes, her jaw dropping as she looked to Ryu.

"Woah, are you wanting to die Ryu?" Nina asked, as she gave him a shocked look.

"Bandits travel in small packs, most at Falcon Pass are around ten to twenty, and I doubt they are as tough as me!" Ryu stated, Nina shaking her head.

"They will gang up and kill you Ryu, it's suicide!" Nina said.

"I'll take the risk, we need the money! Still, if she's lying, we kill her!" Ryu stated, taking his blade out and placing the tip of it to her neck.

"I swear in the name of Martous I speak the truth!" the female plainsrunner replied, her eyes giving a dead honest glance.

"Spare me the name of some god; your eyes seem to speak the truth." Ryu stated, looking at her already pleading, honest eyes.

"So do we have a deal?" The plainsrunner asked, her hands moving onto her hips.

"You have a deal, but best not try to pull any tricks when we get to the safepoint!" Ryu stated, as the plainsrunner nodded.

"Trust me, you will be rewarded for the escort." She said, promise showing in her eyes.

She turned and started off, as Ryu took one step before Nina put a arm on his shoulder.

"Are you mad? Why should we risk our necks for this woman?" She demanded in a whisper.

"You have a better idea of getting our money? I'm all ears!" He remarked, his eyes looking to her, waiting to hear her answer.

Nina only sighed, her eyes closing, knowing he had a good point.

"This better not be our end!" She remarked, as the two followed behind the girl.

"What is your name anyway?" Ryu asked, as the plainsrunner kept her eyes ahead.

"Sherry, and I promise at least forty thousand gold for your effort." She stated, as the three proceeded out of the forest, and went along the dirt pathway that would lead them to a area where high ground could be spotted.

A mountain on two sides, with a path that was wide enough for a small horse cart to go through stood before. The mountain was steep, and to climb it was not worth the effort with the bandits around the area. Falcon Pass was a risky gamble, since the bandit group calling themselves 'Falcons Claw' where always around. As Ryu, Nina, and Sherry approached the passage area, there already where five worens waiting.

They dressed in a mix of old and new cloths, from shirts that had their sleeves torn off, to slacks with holes here and there. They wore no shoes, seeming to never have any of their own. Three had white bandana's on their heads, and two had a red bandana cap upon their head. Two had short red hair, while the other three had long blond hair restrained from the back.

"What have we here?" one of the short haired ones said with a British accent, taking a step forward.

"Looks like we got two ladies for the taking! Doubt their boy stands a chance against us!" One of the blonds muttered.

Ryu remained silent, keeping his hands at the side, while Nina drew her daggers out.

"Make you're move, furballs!" Nina muttered, the worens looking to one another, as two of the three bonds charged forth and dove for her.

She moved swiftly aside, avoiding their pounce, as she then threw a dagger at one, sending it directly at his upper left side of his back, right at the heart. He gagged, feeling it go in, puncturing him deeply, as he fell to the ground.

"Roan… !" The other blond woren said, seeing him start to bleed.

"Get that bitch!" He said weakly, as the blond woren turned, drawing his own dagger and moved forth.

Nina and the woren clashed one dagger to the other. The remaining three charged for the girl, but Ryu stood before, drawing his sword. The three immediately drew their own daggers, each trying to stab him at once. Ryu though, in an instant, slashed away, slicing the three worens at the chest area, sending the three flying back, only to recover and charge forth. Ryu then lunged forth, making a few swings in a breakneck speed swings that cleaved the woren bandits in half. The first was cleaved by his belly area to his lower back, the second by his left side down to his right belly area, and the third directly from head to between his legs, all three falling to the ground, blood seeping onto the grass. Sherrie looked away, finding the violent mess to be too much to handle, her right hand covering her mouth, trying to hold back her food.

Nina and the woren continued to class, as she avoided his swings. Soon enough, she swung her dagger at the right angle that shattered the blade the bandit had, the blade falling to the ground. Nina immediately threw her left leg directly between the balls of the woren, forcing him to open his mouth, his hands moving to his hurt area, as Nina then slit his throat with her dagger, killing the woren instantly. He collapsed to the ground, as Nina leaped back, letting him fall to the ground. She ran over to where her dagger was, pulling it from the now dead woren's chest.

"Their dead now princess!" Nina said, as Sherry looked to her, with her right hand moving from her mouth.

"I can see that!" She said, keeping her eyes averted from the ones Ryu killed.

"Just try to keep your lunch in your belly!" Ryu stated rudely, as he walked into the passway.

Up on the cliff did one bandit woren stand, watching the three below the canyon like passage. He turned and started to run off, planning to report the current casualties to his boss.

* * *

Within one of the caves upon the mountain did a few worens stand, dressed similar to the ones that had attacked Ryu's group. Inside were many others, some drinking booze from a barrel, others eating meat that they had gotten through hunting, most practicing their own skills with killing. One, who seemed to dress in style, having on a blood red vest with a stained white shirt underneath, brown trousers with almost no holes in them, black leather boots, brown leather gloves, and a brown bandana sat upon a throne like chair. His red eyes looked around the area, as he slowly sipped down his glass mug of booze.

His fur was a yellow color, with a X scare on his left cheek, and some markings normal worens had. He was well built, having very muscled arms. He continued drinking before the scout from before came in.

"Boss, we have casualties!" The scout reported.

Spitting his booze out, he glared at the woren, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Whaddaya mean by casualties!" He growled, as his red eyes glared into his lower ranked mans eyes.

"No joke Boss, some blue haired punk and this blond haired winged gal took them down. That blue haired punk ain't a pushover; he cleaved our guys in two." The scout said, stuttering a few times.

"Fuck him! Boys, time we give that bitch and bastard a brusin' they won't forget!" He said, throwing the scout to the side, standing to his feet.

The worens looked to the boss, and then started to grab their weapons laid down to the side. They knew not to cross their boss, as he was perhaps the only one who could even lead them since not many others had his brains.

* * *

The three continued on, walking their way through the path that would lead them to a plains area, called Merryway, a area that surrounded the town of Lester, the town Sherry had told them she needed to go to.

"There is no chance we will make it before nightfall!" Ryu mentioned, as they continued to walk through the narrow path.

"Don't worry, there is an Inn where we can rest up at when we reach the end of this pass." Sherry stated, as they continued.

"Best tell me you have some gold!" Nina remarked, as she pulled her pockets out revealing she had nothing.

"Sorry, those thugs at that rundown town stole it. Still, We should be able to make it-"

She stopped as an arrow was shot before them. Ryu and Nina drew their weapons, ready for a fight. Worens leaped down, from behind and in front, surrounding them from both open paths, their weapons drawn. They laughed a bit in a wicked tone, brandishing their own weaponry.

"Ryu, this doesn't look good for us!" Nina stated, looking around.

"Damn right, you really made the mistake of killing my..." As the head boss walked out and appeared to before the front side of them, his serious expression hell bent of death softened down as his eyes saw Sherry. "Sherry, is that you?" He asked.

"Bei? What the hell?" Sherry asked, looking at him with aggravation.

"Well, don't this just beat-"

"It doesn't beat anything! Don't tell me you are with these bandits!?" She angrily demanded.

"I happen to be their leader Sherry. Without me, these guys would be killing one another like savages! I happened to unite them and stop them from fighting with one another." He stated, Sherry shaking her head.

"So you would allow them to pillage and rape me?" She asked furiously, her hands clenching to fists.

"If I knew it was you, I would have told them to back off. You're two friends though are in enough trouble!" He said, as he grasped his lance tightly.

"Spare them Bei, can't you let-"

"Sherry, these worens are more then my friends, they are my brothers. My brothers will only be happy when the killers are slaughtered. I have my own duty as a leader to avenge them!" He stated, Sherry shaking her head.

"Well, for someone who is so bold and full of leadership, how about a deal?" Ryu said stepping forth, the worens starting to laugh, Bei included.

"Deal, what makes you think-"

"Simple, we fight one on one, mono on mono. One leaves, the other dies. I win, you're boys back off and let us through. You win, then you spare the two girls and lead them to Lester. Either way, Sherry is going to Lester one way or another." Ryu stated, drawing his sword.

Bei snorted, but smiled. For someone who had killed his own, he liked how the blue haired punk thought, wanting only the best for his companions. Of course, Ryu didn't care that much at all, he just wanted to get this job done and get some money to last for a while.

"Hmph, I would usually say 'no', but since Sherry is a friend, I will settle for your death!" He said, lunging forth as he tried to stab Ryu.

Ryu sidestepped as he avoided the slash, trying his own horizontal swing that would have killed Bei. Bei ducked, swining the pole of his lance at Ryu's feet, tripping him. Bringing the blade up, he tried to slice Ryu down, but Ryu rolled out of the way, as he stood to his feet. Bei started the offensive, swining fast and hard, but Ryu blocked each of his swings with his sword.

"Ryu, I swear if you kill him, I will cut your payment in half!" Sherry yelled out.

Nina slapped her on the back of the head, as Sherry glared at her.

"Do you have to make it any harder for him!?" Nina asked.

The two continued to battle, Ryu still defending, as Bei used his lance to try and trip and cut Ryu. Ryu had leaped over the lance each time Bei tried the maneuver, and quickly returned to defensive stance. He had heard what Sherry had said, and decided to spare this one. He needed all the money he could get just to last for the next few days. Just as Bei was about to use a dirty trick, when Ryu charged forth and slammed the hilt of his broadsword into the worens chin, as he sent him flying to the ground. The worens ran over to him, checking to see if he was alive.

"Boss, get up, c'mon, get up!!" One stated.

"Damn you blue haired punk, you're going to-"

"Don't even think about it. For his sake, you stand by his word. Ryu beat him, and he happens to be down and out. Killing Ryu will only dishonor him!" Sherry stated, the worens speaking to one another, as the ones on the side leading to Merryway stood aside, letting them through. Ryu started off, Nina and Sherry following behind as they continued on their path.

Sherry looked back, trying to hold her tears back, but started to run off. The worens only watched, the one's closest to Bei picked him up, as they carried him off. Heading back to their hideout, they where about to place him in a coffin they stole, the best one they had, when Bei started to move.

"What the hell?" One muttered, seeing him move.

Bei stood to his feet, rubbing his head. He then looked around at the shocked men.

"What, you didn't think a hit like that would take me down, didja?" He asked, looking at them.

"That punk cheated us, he-"

"No, Ryu didn't cheat you dumb-asses, he knocked me out is all!" Bei said, rubbing his chin. "Though he did give me one hell of a hit!" Bei mentioned.

"Are you sure you're okay boss?" one of the bandits asked.

"Whaddya mean by 'okay'?" Bei asked, glaring at them.

"I mean, should we really let them go? They killed five of our own guys!" The same bandit said.

"Listen, Ryu spared my life, so I owe him something for it. Now then, lets call it a day for now!" Bei said leaning back.

The worens looked to one another, but soon went back to their own activities. Bei rubbed his chin, but sighed, wondering if he had made a nice choice.

* * *

Ryu and the two females soon reached the area where vast plains laid ahead. An Inn was only a few minutes away, as the three continued walking. The sky was already dark, stars filling the sky.

"Well, there's the inn, but we have no money." Nina said, taking a sigh.

"And we don't have a tent of anything to keep the bugs out." Ryu said, slapping his head.

The three continued, but soon spotted a cart near the place, a manillo merchant apparently setting up shop. The manillo, like most of his kind, was orange, but had on formal cloths, from a black suit, black slacks, and black leather boots. His eyes where a dark green, as he looked at the three arriving.

"You folks need any help?" He asked as they walked by.

"I doubt you could help us, we have no money." Nina said pouting, as she looked at him with a pouting glance.

"No money, aye?" He said, shaking his head. "I wish I could help you folks out, but-"

"Well, you could put a tab under the name Droughtner?" Sherry asked, looking at him with begging eyes.

"Droughtner? Listen lady, you best be related to that merchant, cause I had plenty of fools who…" as he was talking, Sherry took out a necklace with a symbol that many knew was proof one was part of the Droughtner family.

"This enough proof?" Sherry asked, as the manillo rubbed his chin.

"That there is plenty, so what can I do for you three?" He asked, looking at them.

"I know you're a merchant, but can you spare some us some gold, we really need some to spend the night here!" Sherry asked.

"Fraid the Inn's full. Still, I do have a tent for three, with some bags for the cold night." He said, pulling out a blue sheet that was the tent, handing it to Sherry.

Ryu and Nina took the bags, as they looked at the manillo.

"Anyway, I trust that Droughtner will give me the gold, right?" The manillo asked, glaring at them.

"I will see to it he does." Sherry said.

* * *

They went a distance to a tree, as they started a fire to keep most of the animals away. The tent was set up, a nice cylinder like tent that would easily hold five people if bunched in.

"Ryu, how hard did you hit Bei?" Sherry asked, as she looked to him worried.

"Enough to knock him out, but considering how strong he was, I probably just knocked him out. Whatever the case, those bandits kept their word." Ryu said, leaning back.

"Yeah, I guess they have some code of honor. Anyway, thanks for at least sparing him." Sherry said, Nina groaning in annoyance.

"Something wrong Nina?" Ryu asked, Sherry and him glancing to him.

"I'm hungry for one thing, and we don't have anything to eat!" She complained, taking a sigh.

"Want me to go hunt for some?" He asked, Nina nodding.

Ryu stood to his feet, as he walked off. Usually he did most of the hunting, but that was because he had the bigger weapon. Daggers never did help out when hunting. He went off into the forest, coming back an hour with a curr.

"We'll, it's not the best, but it should do." Nina said, as she looked at the meat.

Ryu said nothing, as he cut a leg off, putting it near the fire as it cooked. The girls took their own pieces and started to cook it as well. When the meat looked well done, the three began to eat, chewing down their food.

"So shall we get some sleep?" Nina asked, as Ryu gave a nod.

"Yep, lets get some sleep." He said, going into the tent, the three getting in their sleeping bags, as they slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Within the Kingdom called Mumford did a figure move through the city. Even with only the city guards out and he managed to keep himself hidden. He was a male plainsrunner, a wolfish type, cloaked in black robe with a hood that hooked onto neck are of the robe, minus the front part the robe. The robe came down to his lower calves, and had several cuts along the right and left side to give him more room to move. His pants where black, and roomy enough to give his legs plenty of movement. His feet had on black leather boots, the kind made for running and sneaking. He had on a bronze breastplate under his robe, and metal armbands on his forearms, with hidden blades at the lower wrists. His hands where gloved with black pelt gloves, a semi-rough surface to give a good grip on his weapons, yet somewhat smooth to allow some comfort to his face if he needed to scratch. Around his waist was a belt, a leather pack on his front side having a dozen throwing knives, a leather brown skin sheath on his back having a shamshir sword, the sheath tightly strapped to his armor. Two claws where hooked to his belt on both sides, and a small crossbow with at least one arrow hooked upon the back of his belt. He had enough weapons to take on at least a dozen guards.

He waited, watching as a few patrol guards pass through, as he peeked around the corner, looking up as he saw his area of target. A cathedral, known for worshiping the so called god Martous, a god that his people where against. He waited patiently for the patrol guards to vanished and scurried across the area. That cathedral would be where his target was located. He knew getting in was going to be tricky, especially with guards around the area. Still, he would succeed; he was trained well in the art of assassination and would not let his brothers down.

"Bishop Franklin dies tonight!" He muttered, as he looked up, seeing a crescent moon in the sky.


End file.
